


All I Need (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Sterek Week '18 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Break Up, Established Relationship, Feels, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Sterek Week 2018, Unrequited Love, stereklyrics4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles y Derek están juntos y en una relación estable. Está yendo bien. Hasta que Stiles comienza a darse cuenta de que lo que siente por Derek, tal vez no sea lo que Derek siente por él.





	All I Need (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418390) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Eres todo lo que necesito

Eres todo lo que necesito

Estoy en medio de tu foto

Acostado en las mentiras

Stiles y Derek se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, siempre lo han estado. La atracción allí era algo casi palpable para empezar, pero ambos siempre habían tenido demasiado miedo de acercarse y tomar la oportunidad. Hasta que una noche lo hacen. Es después de años de miradas y tensión acumulada que finalmente caen juntos. Stiles no cree que haya otra palabra para eso. Siempre han estado al borde así que, por supuesto, cuando se juntan, caen.

A veces Stiles siente que todavía está cayendo. Él ama a Derek, sabe que lo hace y, a veces, cuando Derek lo mira, cree que también podría quererlo. Pero nunca lo dicen. Las palabras son demasiado grandes y decirlas les empujaría hacia algo que ninguno de los dos cree que merecen.

Stiles se pierde la caída. En las citas, el sexo y solo estar con Derek. A Stiles le lleva un tiempo darse cuenta de que la relación perfecta que tiene con Derek podría no ser perfecta después de todo. Él ama a Derek. Lo ama con todo su ser, pero Stiles siempre ha sido uno de los que se mete de cabeza. Y aunque sabe que Derek lo ama, se da cuenta de que no es lo mismo. Siempre tomaba la distancia que a veces se interponía entre ellos, como que Derek solo era Derek. Ahora se da cuenta de que es otra cosa.

Todavía hay una parte de su mente que sigue gritándole que esto no está bien. Trata de ignorarlo y se permite estar con Derek, pero cada vez es más difícil hacerlo. Especialmente cuando algunas noches mirará a Derek y lo verá mirando a la distancia, mirando perdido. Sabe que ambos han pasado por mucho.

Ellos tienen sus problemas. Es parte de lo que los unió, pero ahora son más mayores. Y aunque han hecho todo lo posible para superar todo, el daño sigue ahí. Si bien era bueno que se apoyaran en el pasado, Stiles no puede evitar preguntarse si al quedarse aquí está reteniendo a Derek de algo realmente bueno.

No es que Stiles piense que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Derek. Ha tenido años para resolver sus problemas de autoestima. Es solo que ... después de todo, Derek merece estar con alguien que lo ame. Mientras que Stiles lo hace, él sabe que podría no ser suficiente, especialmente porque Derek no lo ama así.

El pensamiento lo mantiene despierto por la noche a veces, la culpa y la preocupación le persiguen. Él ama a Derek y quiere lo mejor para él. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse si él es mejor que alguien con quien Derek haya salido en el pasado. Todos lo usaron de alguna manera y aunque Stiles nunca haría nada para herir a Derek, no puede evitar la sensación de que está haciendo lo mismo.

No puede evitar la culpa que sigue devorándole, sin importar lo que haga. Después de un ataque de pánico particularmente grave en el baño del restaurante donde cenaron con su papá, Stiles se da cuenta de que ya no puede seguir con esto. Sabe que Derek se da cuenta de que algo está mal. Lo observa atentamente todo el camino de regreso al loft, pero Stiles permanece en silencio. No cree que pudiera hablar aunque quisiera hacerlo en este momento.

Stiles comienza a pasearse en el momento en que entran en el loft, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos y descubrir la mejor manera de hacer esto con la menor cantidad de daño para ambos.

"¿Stiles?"

Stiles se detiene, inclinando la cabeza. Le da la espalda a Derek mientras susurra las palabras que ha estado temiendo: "Ya no puedo hacer esto".

"¿Qué?"

Stiles no tiene que darse la vuelta para ver la confusión que debe estar en la cara de Derek.

"No puedo hacerlo, Der", dice Stiles. "No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo usarte como lo hicieron ellos ".

"Stiles no estás ..."

Derek pone una mano en el brazo de Stiles, pero Stiles salta y se lleva las manos delante de él cuando finalmente se gira para mirar a Derek. "Por favor no me toques. Si me tocas, no podré hacer esto ".

"Entonces no lo hagas", dice Derek, tratando de dar un paso hacia Stiles. Suspira cuando Stiles se aleja. "Stiles no tienes que hacer esto".

"Lo tengo que hacer", Stiles le dice, sintiendo que sus ojos comienzan a picar con las lágrimas con las que ha estado luchando. "Te amo. Te amo tanto que duele. Pero sé que no me amas o al menos no estás enamorado de mí. Y eso está bien. No espero que lo hagas. Solo creo que estás aquí porque es seguro y cómodo ".

"¿Y? ¿Eso está mal? "Le pregunta Derek. Se ve devastado y Stiles lo odia. "¿Esta mal que me guste estar con alguien que me haga sentir seguro y cómodo?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos que yo siga estando contigo sabiendo que esto no es ... Mereces tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que te ame y que ames a cambio, Derek. Alguien que sea bueno para ti y que no esté dañado ".

"Pero, ¿y si no quiero a nadie más?", Pregunta Derek, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos, pero no hace ningún movimiento para apartarlas. "¿Y si quiero esto? ¿A ti?"

"No lo haces", dice Stiles. "Sé que no lo haces. Y por mucho que te amo y quiero quedarme aquí contigo, no puedo. No seré tan egoísta ".

Se mueve hacia Derek, permitiéndose colocar un último beso persistente en sus labios. Se retira y pone una mano en la mejilla de Derek, permitiéndose sentir la suavidad de la barba de Derek bajo sus dedos, sabiendo que no la volverá a sentir.

"Sé feliz, Der."

Puede escuchar a Derek llorar detrás de él y susurrar su nombre, mientras camina hacia la puerta. Cada paso se siente como un cuchillo en su pecho. Se obliga a seguir adelante. Solo se detiene una vez que está fuera del loft y la puerta está cerrada. Luego se queda allí, apoyado contra la puerta mientras sus lágrimas caen libremente de sus ojos. Oye a Derek al otro lado de la puerta, pero no se mueve para abrirla. No puede.

Mientras se aleja, se siente roto y se pregunta cómo se supone que debe conducir así. Pero sabe que no puede volver. Esto es lo que tiene que hacer.

Deja salir un sollozo de alivio cuando sale del edificio y ve a su papá allí, apoyado contra el jeep. Stiles no tiene que preguntarle cómo lo sabe. Probablemente se dio cuenta de la tensión en la cena. Pone sus brazos alrededor de Stiles cuando llega a él, tirando de él para un fuerte abrazo. "Hiciste lo correcto", le dice.

"Lo sé", dice Stiles, sus palabras saliendo ahogadas. "Eso no hace que duela menos".

Su papá aprieta su cuello y se retira, tomando las llaves de la mano de Stiles. "Vamos a casa. Descubriremos el resto por la mañana ".

Cuando Stiles levanta la vista cuando comienzan a alejarse, no está seguro de sentirse aliviado al ver que Derek no está en la ventana, como solía estarlo. Probablemente sea lo mejor. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, dejando que el zumbido de su jeep lo calme. Sabe en su mente que esto es lo correcto para ambos. Su corazón simplemente no parece estar en la misma página todavía.


End file.
